greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Hyu (Young) (Warframe Universe)
Every since being rescued by Gregg on Lua (the Moon), Hyu has been responsible for keeping Gregg's transference in control since Myu can't (which is a bummer, cause i had something awesome planned). Myu is not able to take a hit, however, she is extremely powerful. She can mask herself in Void Energy, fire Void Beams from the palm of her hand, and use Pyrokinesis. Hyu is basically represents life-support to a extent. Hyu is a special '''human whose Void powers are the source of her abilities. Hyu can control Gregg, Excalibur, Excalibur Umbra, Gauss, and so on, through a process known as '''Transference, which uses a device called the Somatic Link to aid in channeling and consequently transfer Hyu's consciousness and powers into whatever form Gregg is in, and gain control as a surrogate body, even over long distances. Myu is extremely powerful, but all that power will harm herself. Abilities Pyrokinesis: Myu's 1st main ability. This grants her the ability to generate highly destructive pink flames from her body instantaneously, expelling them at will from any part body with minimum effort. However, Myu's body has a high tolerance for her own flames, however, if she uses them for so long, Myu will get burned if she uses them for prolonged periods of time. Offensively, Hyu uses her flames by creating fireballs, flamethrower-like attacks, and bursts of fire. Defensively, Hyu can generate enough flames to form massive walls of fire to surround his targets. Her flames are pink, which is unknown how hot the flames are. Gregg estimated the flames burn with a temperature of over 5000°F (10,000°C)... This enables Myu to combust wood, rock and cement and almost reaches the melting point of iron. She is able to incinerate an entire group of people in mere seconds. Void Beam: Hyu's default Void power, the Void Beam is a continuous energy beam fired from her right hand that extends up to 50 meters, which deals roughly 5,000 Void damage per second to the target with a 1-meter radius of its impact point, which is enough to puncture almost any material, and the results on a targets flesh with armour or without protection, results in either having a clean hole in the targeted area, disintegration or combustion, But mostly all the time, the beam just hits and kills the target with no effect. Despite its sound the Void Beam is considered silent and will not alert enemies, however Void Mode will be deactivated while firing. Void Blast: The Void Blast is a cone-shaped area-of-effect attack which knockbacks all targets in 5-meter radius and deals 250 Void damage, the damage diminishes with range. The effect of this attack hitting at point blank, can cause concussions, or comas. Void Dash: Void Dash is a mobility power that launches Hyu towards the direction of aim for 15 meters, which will damage and knockback any targets in range. Each enemy hit with Void Dash will restore 10 Void energy to the Myu. Void Mode: Void Mode turns Hyu incorporeal and thus invisible to enemies and various sensors, while also protecting Hyu from any incoming damage, including fall damage and Status Effects. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Transference with Excalibur and Excalibur Umbra Unlike other of Gregg's forms, Excalibur and Excalibur Umbra possess sentience, allowing him to fight on his own when not piloted by the Hyu. However, Umbra can be harmed and takes full damage from any source, and will stop moving altogether if he loses all his health.